


Isolated Incidents and Experimentations

by Rosie2009



Series: Descendants Fanfiction [61]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: A collection of oneshots with my experimental ships that mostly include Evie. These have no relation whatsoever with my other fanfics I have written for Descendants. Will include Bevie, Hevie, as well as several other uncommon ships.





	1. A Darned Good Dream to Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During his engagement party with Mal, Ben is having some hard times coping with a stubborn, lasting affection that he just can’t seem to rid himself of. He resolves to tell her if only to let it go for himself. Bal and Bevie, and it’s a little angsty so enjoy it, all you gluttons for punishment. XD

Ben laughed as he spun Mal around in his arms.

“So, husband-to-be, how are you?” Mal asked him. Ben leaned in and kissed her nose with a smile.

“Well, my wife-to-be, I am doing quite splendidly. It might be because of the company I keep,” he winked, and Mal rolled her eyes, enjoying his cheesiness despite her dismissal.

“Now, now, Chad’s going to be jealous if you keep it up. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were old Charming’s long-lost son,” Mal ribbed with a grin and Ben lovingly eyed her.

Ben couldn’t be luckier. Mal was a shining beacon of beauty- his gorgeous soon-to-be queen. It was a miracle to have found her and had such a connection with her that he did. Mal was truly a blessing to him and he was looking so forward to spending the rest of his life with her.

However, and he hoped his girl did not notice, his eyes did wander that night to someone that he most assuredly should not have been looking at on the day of his own engagement party. A good fiancé would not have done it. A good man would not have done it.

But he just couldn’t keep his eyes off of the absolutely stunning bluenette in the room.

Evie had an entirely different shine than Mal had. When she smiled, she practically glowed with fondness and kindness that was entirely unique to her. Every contour of her face practically screamed the innate love that was so limitless and abundant.

Ben loved Mal, but when he saw Evie, his heart skipped a beat in that frustrating flighty pattern that he tried so hard to keep away. Because that flutter was not right. It was not meant to be.

“Ben, I’ve got to go to the bathroom, and I’ve got to go figure out what happened to Jay and drag his sorry butt here,” Mal informed him. Ben nodded, bowing deeply and kissing her hand tenderly.

She grinned at him with pure, unadulterated joy, and she hurried off in the opposite direction, disappearing in the crowd.

Ben’s smile slowly faded when she was out of sight, his heart dropping somewhat as he realized that he had absolutely nothing to distract him from gaping at Evie. He bit his bottom lip, but before he could contemplate anything much further, the bluenette in question was making her way toward him with that sweet, easygoing grin on her face.

He was simultaneously very happy to see her and very unhappy to see her.

“Hey, you!” Evie greeted, hugging him as she approached. His eyes went wide as her arms wrapped around him and he involuntarily took in a heaping helping of the almost intoxicating flowery scent of her hair. Of course, he should’ve expected nothing less from her. She was very liberal with her physical affection when one was counted among the people that she cared about most. That was perhaps one of the things that he found most attractive about her.

Ben fortunately thought to bring his arms up to hug her in return and she quickly pulled away after just a moment, looking around for everyone.

“So, where did M go?” Evie questioned, looking around and no doubt scouring the crowd for the other girl. Ben chuckled lightly at her.

“She went to the restroom and she’s trying to contact Jay and I quote, ‘drag his sorry butt here,’” he answered, and Evie laughed at him, shaking her head.

“Yeah, that sounds just like her. Get some purple hair and perfect the inflection and we’ll never be able to tell you two apart,” Evie mussed his hair up playfully. He tried to formulate some response, but he was lost in the feeling of her fingers running through his hair.

But Ben subtly shook himself from it, however. He loved Mal dearly, and he couldn’t forsake her for someone that he didn’t feel more than an overwhelming infatuation with.

“Well, would you mind a dance in the meantime?” Ben found himself offering, if only to keep talking to her for just a moment more. Evie nodded her head easily.

“Most definitely, your Majesty,” Evie curtsied.

And so they began. Her hands in one of his own and on his arm were like fire on his skin underneath the fabric of his suit.

They moved about for a few moments, and just her little mannerisms were driving him insane, and he was beginning to regret asking her to dance.

“What’s got you lost in thought?” her silky voice came floating in his ears and he looked into her eyes, a bit overwhelmed by the so natural and boundless love that he found there.

Ben swallowed hard, knowing that he needed to get ahold of himself. Unfortunately for him, however, the only way he could foresee possibly ever overcoming the feelings was if he were to admit it aloud and confess his care for her. He knew she didn’t reciprocate his feelings and if he were to see true, definite evidence of that fact from Evie herself, he could maybe finally let her go.

“Evie, I need to be honest with you. Something that I haven’t been with Mal as I should be,” Ben murmured after several long moments as they danced, their movements offering a great mask for Ben’s feelings of guilt.

Evie tilted her head to the side, listening to him and offering her full and undivided attention.

“What is it?” Evie questioned with that undying motherly sort of calmness and understanding warming her voice as she spoke.

“I’ve… come to love you, Evie,” Ben told her finally, never one for withholding anything when it came to personal feelings regardless of how potentially uncomfortable that the other person could become as a result. Evie just smiled sweetly in response to his admission, reaching up and patting his cheek with one hand.

“Aw, you’re sweet. I love you, too,” Evie returned what she understood to be his feelings, and he could see that usual glow of fondness that she had when she looked at any of those she considered family.

Ben shook his head, his lips tightening as he looked into her honeyed mocha gaze. He brought his hand up quickly to catch hers before she dropped it away from his face. Ben somewhat shamefully looked down at the floor that was spinning between them as they went in a circle.

“Ben? What’s wrong?” Evie asked him so painfully cluelessly. He clenched his jaw a bit, trying to hold back the conflicted emotions he was feeling at this moment. This was a frustrating, sad situation that simply couldn’t be helped. He didn’t understand why he had even initiated this conversation.

But he had to finish it. He’d have no peace within him until he did.

He drug his gaze back up to her and saw all of the caring and kindness that seemed to permanently live there in her eyes.

“No, Evie, you don’t understand. I’m _in_ love with you,” Ben finally admitted, and it almost seemed as if all of the festive sounds of the engagement party came to a complete and startlingly silent stop as Evie’s usually easily reflected emotions became nearly nonexistent and impossible to read.

She nearly stopped dancing, but she managed to recollect herself before she mis-stepped and caused them to lose formation with the other dancers. Evie gaped at him for a little while longer before her voice came out in a surprisingly calm and seemingly unaffected manner. But Ben could feel just how affected she was simply by the tightness of her hand on his arm.

“How long?”

“Since Mal left for the Isle before Cotillion,” Ben mumbled in admission, and Evie shook her head in disbelief and shock as she finally allowed some of her true emotions to shine through, pulling her hand from his grasp that held it against his cheek.

“Ben,” Evie addressed him, not truly aiming to say anything of worth to him, but simply as an expression of her astonishment.

“I love Mal,” Ben told her, trying to somehow alleviate the effect of his previous declaration. Evie almost immediately snapped to attention as soon as he spoke those words, any sign of sentimentality gone in favor of a more hardened expression.

“Keep this between us, Benjamin, or I _will_ make you regret it. You will not break her heart pining after something that you don’t need,” Evie warned him, her eyes narrowing and her posture stiffening as she regarded him firmly. Ben shook his head sadly.

“I’m not going to. I just wanted to tell you so maybe I could let it go,” Ben explained himself and Evie huffed as her expression softened significantly.

They danced for a bit longer and he knew she was going to soon leave him and that he needed to leave her so he could have time to consider everything and forget his moment of weakness in favor of a strong relationship with his true beloved.

“Can I just kiss you once before I go?” Ben questioned, almost desperate as he gave her a pleading look. Evie shook her head almost imperceptibly as she sighed sadly. He knew it was a sadness felt for him rather than sadness rooted within her own reasons and feelings.

“Mal’s going to come back any minute, and I can’t betray her trust like that,” Evie told him, every word that passed between her lips as sure as could be. He nodded, knowing she was right and that he was wishing for what was never going to happen and that was not good for either of them.

However, just as he was about to pull away, he felt tenderly soft, warm lips on his cheek in what could easily be considered as a platonic expression of care. His face immediately started to tingle like electricity, her kiss sending jolts through his body in a way that he never imagined simply a cheek kiss could ever do.

Evie slowly pulled away from the young king, her touch gone as quickly as it had come. It was just a quick, sweet taste of the tantalizing, forbidden fruit that he would never have. Ben locked his eyes with her own. Evie’s gorgeously rouged lips curved upward in a slight smile as she shook her head, conveying everything that he needed to know in that one small gesture.

He loved Mal and it was the way it was supposed to be. He couldn’t love Evie, too. Not like that. Mal was his one true love and it was meant to be beyond a shadow of a doubt. Evie was just a wisp, almost a ghost that comes in a dream in the night.

But as Evie grinned widely and lovingly at Mal as she suddenly rematerialized from somewhere behind Evie, and Evie left the both of them to finish the dance with her gaze lingering on him, he couldn’t help but think.

Evie was a darned good dream to have.


	2. Reacquisition of Property

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Evie goes to reclaim one of her mother’s jewels from Uma’s first mate, she discovers that it will not be quite as simple as she originally anticipated. For this is no average victim of her routine seduction. Hevie and maybe a tiny tad of Huma if you’re into wishful thinking. This one is a little different because it is lightly mentioned in "Girls' Trip" when Mal's trying to embarrass Evie.

A blue-clad form peeked out from behind the corner, looking to see if the captain of the fine ship docked just in front of her was anywhere nearby.

To her relief, there was absolutely no one there besides the crew and a few other stragglers that didn’t particularly belong to any group. The bluenette scanned the pier and smiled to herself as she homed in on the sight of Harry Hook standing there on the ship, surveying the other guys who were working.

However, a particular aspect of this view especially caught her eye. He was toying with a gigantic jewel in the hand that was not covered with the hook belonging to his father. It was perfect.

Evie took one more look around before stepping outside of her hiding place. She shook her head for a moment, not believing that she was doing this, and especially without Mal and the other two. But they had assured her that she would be fine since they knew that Uma was scheduled to be out that day doing something on the Isle.

Evie began her trek down to the boat and sighed as she went over her mental checklist.

She would first find any information that she could for Mal and their gang.

And most importantly she would obtain the jewel that Uma’s crew had stolen from her mother. By _any_ method of persuasion.

The part about stealing the jewel was probably the most difficult of her objectives, and Evie couldn’t help but wish that Jay would just sneak into Uma’s ship and steal it when no one was awake or looking. But when her mother got in one of those moods where she wanted what she wanted right then, there was certainly no disputing her. She couldn’t even wait until that night for what she wanted.

Evie headed down the rattling stairs, hoping that they wouldn’t fall through underneath her weight, and stepped onto the platform nearby the ship. She looked over at the pirate that was standing not too far from her, hoping to catch his gaze.

Sure enough, before she knew it, he was staring back at her. A wild grin sprung upon his face, and he stalked across the deck and onto the dock where Evie was watching. But not before firmly tucking the prized jewel in the left pocket of his coat. She kept the disappointment off of her face. It was going to be infinitely more difficult to swipe it from him now.

“Ahoy, there, gorgeous,” he wolf-whistled at her and Evie resisted the urge to roll her eyes in response. He moved in closer, officially stepping into the berth that she mentally considered her seducing circle.

“What brings a scrumptious little snack such as yourself to the big-bad wolf’s part of town?” Harry asked her, focusing on certain parts of her body for a little longer than she was particularly comfortable with.

“I kind of got lost navigating your territory. Where’s Uma?” Evie questioned, the first thing out of her mouth. He stopped, laughing at her before poking out his bottom lip mockingly.

“All business? I’m disappointed.”

“Well, a lady’s got to do what a lady’s got to do,” Evie winked, trying to throw him off just a little. She threw in a winning smile just for good measure, anticipating his sudden transformation into putty in her hands.

However, he just stepped a little closer to her, his blue eyes sparkling with a bit of dangerous mischief as he eyed her carefully.

“That’s cute, but methinks you’re up to a wee bit more than ye let on,” Harry gently traced his hook along her jaw before quickly turning to face the ship. “After all, Mal wouldn’t let one of ‘er dearest pets wander off into our territory unless there was an ulterior motive behind it all.”

Evie’s eyes widened as she realized that he might be a little less stupid than she thought. So she quickly made the decision to turn on that alluring charm that her mother had so firmly instilled within her.

Evie immediately lowered her eyelids, smiling mysteriously as she walked over to him before tracing her hands on his shoulders and slowly running them down his back. He immediately stiffened, and a low growl built in his throat in response to her ministrations.

“It’s too bad Uma’s bad boy can’t help little old me just this once. I really am quite lost despite your suspicions, and I’m sure I could repay you for your,” she trailed off for a moment, purposefully dragging her fingernails against the muscles of his back, “trouble.”

Harry slowly turned to face her, and against her will, she felt a flutter of attraction at the intense look in his almost glowing blue eyes. The corners of his lips slowly curved into a smile as he gave her a quick onceover, leaning against the railing of the pier. Evie intensely willed herself not to swallow hard in response to his raking gaze.

“Today’s yer lucky day, Pretty Face,” he pushed off the rail after a moment, watching her carefully as he moved in closer. She couldn’t help but fall a little deeper into the depths of those strangely entrancing eyes as he drew even closer than he had been.

“Uma’s not here on account of ‘spying on Mal,’” Harry informed her, air-quoting with his free hand that was not firmly holding his hook. Evie couldn’t help but raise her eyebrows in mild shock.

“Now, now, there’s nothin’ ye can do about it, so ye might as well tell me where ye want to be goin’. I’ll help you out. Methinks that the boys can handle ‘emselves. Eh, boys?!” he called out to the crew, and since the lot of the were nearby listening to the conversation and drooling over Evie, they quickly agreed with him.

Evie forced her face back into that easygoing flirtatious grin, knowing that she needed to draw him away from everyone and steal what her mother had demanded. The bluenette moved closer to him, taking her finger and tracing his hook carefully and deliberately as she delivered a scorching look aimed to melt him on the spot.

Luckily for her, he seemed to be going for it hook, line, and sinker, pun not intended. His eyes were locked on her as she started off the pier and in the direction of the alleyways, swaying her hips with each step. Harry practically ran after her, wasting no time in following.

As soon as she entered the alleyway, she felt his presence just behind her. Her heart unwillingly skipped a beat as they walked, and it nearly stopped entirely when his breaths started falling down her neck and he took hold of one of her arms with his free hand.

“Ye mind informin’ me of what that payment’s goin’ to be? I never take any bargain without knowin’ what I’m gettin’ in return,” he huskily whispered in her ear, his accent thick with each word he spoke. Evie shivered involuntarily and decided that she needed to give him at least a little taste of what she was supposedly promising so she could keep him following her.

She tilted her head around nuzzling his neck with her nose, placing a small kiss against his throat before stepping out of his quick grasp. Evie offered him a confident smile.

“Come with me a little further and I might let you cash in early for your ‘trouble,’ you hunk,” she accentuated in a sultry tone, and she turned away before she could see his response. The desire in his eyes and the intensity in his brow was already throwing her off-guard, leaving her a bit breathless and weak in the knees.

They moved deeper into the darker parts of the Isle, until she decided that she was far enough from the others that she might could swipe the jewel from his pocket and also escape through the darkness.

Evie stopped, and she felt the hard planes of his stomach and chest bumping into her. Before he could even begin to speak, Evie spun and pushed him toward the wall, attacking him in a rough kiss in an attempt to distract him from her ulterior motives.

His free arm immediately grabbed her around the waist, dragging her against him firmly as he returned her kiss with as much vigor as she had began it with.

Evie was afraid that her workings to distract Harry were working a little too well in the much unintended effect of sending her into a dizzy almost intoxicated state. As a closet hopeless romantic, Evie desperately tried to avoid kissing boys if she could when she was forced to seduce them for whatever reason. She tended to get a little too absorbed in the kiss similarly to her victim.

However, this was not an ordinary victim, so she knew she needed to keep her head, despite her conviction that this was probably the best kiss she had ever experienced and that she would love to keep going with it for a while longer. She casually ran her hands down his chest and coat lapels in a feather-like touch, subtly utilizing her thumbs to search for the jewel in his pocket.

She smiled into the kiss as she identified the valuable rock with her finger. Evie eased her hands across his sides and subtly slipped her hand in his pocket just as she intensified the kiss, throwing every last bit of passion that she could muster.

“HARRY! It’s a trick! She’s after the treasure!” a loud voice sounding suspiciously like Uma’s suddenly shouted, growing ever closer. Evie latched her fingers around the jewel, separating from Harry’s lips with a loud pop, and took off as fast as she could in the direction of VK turf.

She could hear Uma yelling something at Harry as their footsteps started pounding after her. Evie frowned, really hoping that it wouldn’t be long before she met Mal and the others. She knew they’d be lingering around nearby where she was supposed to leave Uma’s territory.

Evie put her long legs to good use, despite the fact that she was in heels, and she ran quickly through the alleyways, navigating them effortlessly. She only slowed down when she was sure she couldn’t hear Uma or her crew anywhere behind her.

However, to her complete shock, she spotted Harry just in front of her, presumably looking around for her. She sucked in a breath, her eyes wide as she froze, hoping he wouldn’t see her. He happened to turn his head and his eyes widened as he spotted her standing in the alleyway.

Evie looked at him pleadingly, hoping he knew and could understand that this jewel was the determining factor in whether or not she was locked in her castle for days on end. He locked eyes with her for a long moment, not saying a word.

“Please,” she mouthed, hoping that he would let her go. She really wanted to keep seeing the sun and enjoy being outside. It was so horrible to spend her time in that dank castle with her constantly nagging and reprimanding mother.

Harry turned his head in what Evie was sure was Uma’s direction and Evie braced herself for her awaiting doom, furrowing her brow in an attempt to steel her expression in a bravery that she certainly didn’t naturally possess surrounding the prospect of being captured.

“She musta got away! Might as well head on back to the ship!” Harry called out as he gazed at Evie with an oddly sincere expression on his face.

Evie was completely baffled by his unexpected assist. There was absolutely no reason for him to help her, yet he had done it. And against what she was sure was his captain’s direct orders. She knew exactly how much he valued his captain’s favor, but he still risked it in favor of her getting away safely, even with their treasure.

Evie couldn’t help but laugh breathlessly, barely a sound coming out of her, and she smiled at him, trying to convey her gratitude in that one gesture but knowing that she couldn’t tell him thank you out loud or enough to make up for the amount of pain and suffering she would have had to go through if she didn’t have that jewel when she came back to her mother.

He nodded slightly in response, his lips quirking in a slight grin before he disappeared from sight around the corner.

Evie stood there for a moment, leaning against the nearby wall as she reeled with overwhelming relief and pure surprise.

Harry Hook had actually done something for her. He had risked his credibility and standing as one of the most elite members of Uma’s crew just for one of the most elite members of the enemy.

Evie pushed off of the wall, suspecting that they were probably gone, yet at the same time hoping for at least a glance of a coattail or brim of a hat that indicated his presence. Despite her slight disappointment that he had completely disappeared, Evie couldn’t help the huge grin that sprouted across her face at the very thought of it all as she bit her lip, hurrying through the alleyways back to her gang.

A forbidden act of kindness and a fluttering attraction that could go nowhere given the circumstances. It was depressing, yet…

It was all sort of romantic, really…


	3. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As one of Auradon’s last hopes for keeping the enemy at bay, Harry’s heading off with Uma to be stationed for one year to lead a military outpost in the war against the insurgency of villains. Evie’s not doing well at all. Hevie or Harry x Evie in an Auradon Civil War AU.

“Take me with you!” Evie came to a screeching halt on the dock just by the ship an oddly desperate look on her face as she held out a hand in his direction. Only her head and shoulders were visible to any spectators upon the ship’s deck. Harry turned to look at her and his expression softened as he took a few steps so he could see her better over the edge of the ship. He bent over and placed his elbows on the railing.

“Me love. Ye came,” he happily acknowledged as he regarded her with a subdued happiness. Harry didn’t really think she would after the massive blowout she had last night with the stress of the entire ordeal. After all, he wasn’t doing so well either with all of this.

“Of course,” she quietly assured him before launching into a more desperate plea.

“I can’t let you go! I can go to the outpost with you and help where I can. Provide medical care, something. I just can’t be without you!” Evie frantically cried out. He quietly watched her for several long moments before shaking his head.

“I can’t. It’s dangerous, an’ besides, I can’t take ye away from yer family here. From yer duties,” Harry told her, taking her outstretched hand in his own and kissing it softly before staring at her with a very much saddened gaze.

“And ye truly don’t wanna leave ‘em either. Yer not foolin’ anyone but yerself, me love,” he told her under his breath and a tear rolled down her cheek as he gazed upon her fair face. He knew she was going to fall apart before it was all over.

“Don’t cry, Pretty Face. There’s not a thing to be done ‘bout it,” Harry attempted to comfort her, reaching out his other hand and cupping her cheek gently yet firmly.

“Can’t you tell her no?” Evie pleaded with him as she placed her other hand on the strong wood surface of the boat.

“It’s my duty, and I have to go where me cap’n goes.”

“Screw duty! Quit, then,” Evie demanded feebly as she squeezed his hand that was in her own and Harry shook his head sadly.

“I ‘ave to go with ‘er. Y’know our circumstances. You ‘ave duties ‘ere as royal advisor and I ‘ave duties as first mate to the cap’n of Auradon’s navy,” Harry softly explained and Evie’s shoulders shook as a sob wracked her frame. Harry ran his hand down her cheek and under her chin as he angled her head so that she was looking at him.

“Hey, I’ll always come back to ye. I won’t be dyin’ in this skirmish or any other one.”

“You don’t know that, Harry Hook, you don’t know that,” Evie hysterically explained to him and Harry stepped over the railing and hopped down so that he was at her level.

Without hesitation, Evie crashed into his chest heavily and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He wholly enveloped her smaller frame in his own and ran his fingers through her flowing blue tresses that seemed to wave like a waterfall over her back and his arms.

Evie breathed deeply between bouts of uncontrollable tears and he placed his lips on her forehead as he inhaled the sweet smell of her perfume and unique Evie scent. It was almost like honey and strawberries and he couldn’t help but immediately think of that bottle of shampoo that she had so proudly exhibited to him just a week or two ago that was supposed to be so beneficial for various parts of the hair. He wished now that he could remember just what she had said.

The truth was, he was terrified of failing her and the kingdom. If Uma and he were sunk on the way to the battle-site or were killed during their long stay at the outpost, there was officially no force stopping the rising insurgency from invading Auradon and killing countless innocents.

And what would stop them from possibly killing Evie? Sure, her sister could turn into a dragon, but if they managed to get through the defenses or catch them off-guard, Evie could be gravely endangered.

His subtly shook his head, clinging to her ever tighter as he tried to get those thoughts out of his head. Evie buried her face in his shirt and grabbed his waist in a nigh suffocating hold.

“Harry!” a voice came in and interrupted their little world where they could just stay there together forever.

He looked up at the deck and saw Uma standing there with a solemn expression. Her expression was hard, but her eyes conveyed a softness that was oddly suiting of her as she looked at the both of them standing there so beautifully entangled together.

“It’s… time to go,” Uma softly spoke, and he could barely hear her over the sounds of the crew’s noise as they prepared cannons and other forms of artillery. He glanced down at Evie’s crown of flowing hair and looked back at Uma, pleading for just one more moment with the love of his life.

She regarded them for just a moment more before looking down at the deck. After a few beats she nodded to him and he could see the tears in her eyes before she determinedly blinked hard to send away the urge to fall apart. Uma turned and headed for the wheel of the ship to prepare for sailing for the high seas.

Harry hesitantly pulled away from her just a bit and he pushed his forehead against hers, their noses squished firmly together as they looked into each other’s eyes.

“It’s going to be a year… I don’t want to lose you. I love you,” she murmured, sounding as if she were about to launch into frantic sobs once again. Harry sighed deeply, using his logical brain to push away his desperate heart’s desire for her.

“I love you, too,” Harry told her just as he heard the horn signifying takeoff. Harry glanced at the ship quickly before taking her cheeks in his hands and passionately locking her lips with his own. She scrambled to grab his coat lapels as she returned it with just as much vigor.

Harry was determined to get what he could of her before he absolutely had to go. Evie meant more to him that absolutely anything besides his captain and their cause. Of course, his devotion to the cause was almost completely out of devotion to Evie and her safety.

He finally pulled away from her softly and took in every last detail of her face, determined to remember everything about her in case something was to happen.

Her gorgeous mocha eyes finally opened to look into his own and he took special notice of every little fleck of green swirled in the beauty of the brown pools. Harry forced himself to draw away from her just barely to gaze upon her face better.

“Wait for me, my love. I will return,” Harry solemnly swore his oath, taking her hand and pressing it against his heart as the sealing of his promise. Evie closed her eyes for a moment more, mustering her strength, before opening them with a renewed determination.

“I will,” she took his free hand and pressed it against her heart. He smiled softly at her, squeezing her hand that was against his chest and he stepped back slowly, his hold slipping away from her as he mentally readied himself to return to the ship. He offered her a bow, and with a longing look, he turned and swiftly climbed the side of the ship, vaulting over the railing easily.

Evie watched him intently as he tipped his hat to her one last time. She curtsied in reply, offering him a vague hint of a smile as they made haste in sailing off.

She watched them until they were almost imperceptible on the horizon before finally turning around to return to the castle. Evie couldn’t help but feel not empty but at the same time not quite full.

That boat had a piece of her heart on it, and so help her, Uma had better deliver that part back home to her safely. She didn’t aim to live in this hollowed state for the rest of her life.

Evie sighed, opening the great doors of the castle, and resolving to do all that she could to bring the enemy to their knees.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Evie strolled through the gardens, enjoying the fleeting beauty of the hurried birds and the pure colors of the deep red roses. She had a bit more of a pep in her step today. There was a promise of something great happening today, and she could feel it in her bones.

The war had been won, but communications were still cut with any ships or units at any distance beyond one-hundred miles as a result of the enemy’s success in eliminating signals sent from boat to boat. She had been waiting for days now in hopes that some sign of Uma’s ship would turn up, and Mal always reassured her, saying the same thing- there’s no telling where in Auradon that Uma will dock the great boat given that communications were eliminated and Mal will let Evie know if she sees or hears of anything from the ship.

Evie sighed, reaching out and gently cutting a single rose from its place on the bush. She took in a breath of the sweet smell of the roses, unwillingly noting how they paled in comparison to the smell of the sea that seemed to be oddly wafting in the garden. Evie furrowed her brow, wondering where that smell was coming from considering the fact that Mal’s castle was nowhere near the ocean.

“Tha’ wasn’t very nice. Ye beat me to it,” a voice suddenly came like music to her ears and she turned to face the source.

Standing there before her was that achingly familiar boy with the hook that she loved so dearly with a rose in one hand and his signature hook on the other. She drank in his appearance thirstily as if it were the last look that she would ever have of him.

He was wearing the usual deep mahogany leather clothing and his face was covered in a light coating of scruff that somehow made him even more attractive than he was when clean shaven. A small scar ran down his eyebrow and disrupted the growth of the hair, but other than that he appeared to be not worse for wear. Especially with those even larger muscles.

“I wanted to give ye a rose first,” Harry told her with a slight smile before she suddenly and without hesitation practically jumped onto him. She pressed her lips against his with a nigh frenzied fervor, trying to show him just how much she had missed him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Harry immediately dropped the rose and his hook to the grassy ground and reciprocated quickly, heatedly making out with her as he held her up.

She drew away from him for a moment, running her lips and nose along the newfound roughness of his cheeks and chin. Evie couldn’t help but grin dopily at the feel of it. He started tracing kisses along her jawline and she barely resisted the moan that was sure to come.

She willfully pulled away from him just enough so she could get a closer look at his face. His gaze locked onto hers and she found herself mesmerized and completely overwhelmed by the love and desire that she found there. Evie trailed soft kisses across his skin, lingering especially long on the eyebrow scar and the one that she had just noticed on his upper lip.

Evie pressed her forehead against his and he slowly lowered her to the ground. Evie kept her gaze firmly on his own as she carefully guided his hand to her heart and smiled sweetly at him.

“I waited for you.”

Swallowing hard, Harry took her hand ever so gently in his own, pressing it to his chest as he had about a year ago.

“And I’ve come home,” he whispered just barely.

All was right.

**A/N: @Hevie+Lover, you asked for some Hevie, and I hope this was good! :) Also, is it weird that I now am wanting an Auradon Civil War AU to be written, lol? Please let me know what you all think of this oneshot in the comments!**


	4. Perfectly Imperfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: When Chad comes to Evie in a complete frenzy over Audrey’s apparent stalking of him, deeper revelations are revealed. Chevie or Chad Charming x Evie.

“Evie, she’s stalking me!” Chad announced as he stormed into Evie’s workplace in a nervous, completely freaked out huff. Evie raised her eyebrows as she shook her head and blew out of her mouth, knowing that this was going to be an interesting conversation.

“Okay. How?” Evie humored him, genuinely curious as to what Audrey supposedly did to him this time.

“She’s omnivore!” he asserted, pacing behind Evie as she quietly sewed a skirt.

“Omnipresent,” Evie gently corrected and bit her lip to hold back the urge to chuckle. It was all she could do not to laugh at him because she secretly thought it was really cute that he was trying to use some of her big words. Especially when he didn’t really know how to pronounce or say them at all. At least he knew their meanings. That was better than nothing.

“Yeah, whatever. She’s just everywhere I go!” he proclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air

“I’m sure it’s coincidence.”

“I don’t know so much about that. I could die! She’s probably waiting to strike when we least expect it!” Chad cried, and Evie realized just how worked up he was over this entire ordeal that she wasn’t even sure was a true problem.

“It’s just that… Audrey scares me,” Chad murmured under his breath in a small whine of fear as he stopped in his pacing behind her chair. Evie finally sighed, deciding to stop in her work so that she could comfort the Charming boy.

She really thought that he was being ridiculous and that he shouldn’t be afraid of Audrey of all people. Honestly, she wasn’t even the scariest person at the whole school since all of the villain children came from the Isle. She could name at least a few Villain Kids off the top of her head that were much more dangerous than Audrey could even think about being on a regular basis.

Of course, she did sympathize with the boy because when Audrey had her episode with Maleficent’s scepter, she did traumatize the poor guy. Evie turned to her pitiful boyfriend and took his arm gently, guiding him over to the couch nearby so they could get a bit more comfortable.

They sat on the sofa together and Evie patted her lap, looking at him pointedly. It took him a moment to understand what she wanted, but he caught on before long, and laid down so that his head was comfortably resting on her lap. Evie’s rouged lips curved into an encouraging smile as she placed a hand on his head.

“Now, you shouldn’t let Audrey intimidate you. It’s been three months since all of this happened,” Evie informed him reassuringly as she ran her fingers through his hair carefully, taking blond curls and twirling them around her fingers as she combed.

“I know, I know. It’s just… She’s everywhere I see her, and she gives me these really weird looks,” he explained, a full-body shiver running through his form. Evie shook her head as she looked at him.

“Are you sure they aren’t looks of apology or regret?” Evie questioned.

“I’ve never seen regret on her face before… What do you think it’d look like on her?” Chad sincerely questioned, looking at Evie as if she would know the answer. She shrugged, honestly having no idea how to describe it to him, considering how regretfully dense the poor boy could be.

“I don’t know. Have you talked to her?”

“No! Of course not! She might eat me!” Chad raised his voice in his utter opposition to the very idea. Evie raised a hand in a calming gesture.

“Okay, okay, it was just a suggestion,” Evie attempted to placate the boy. He nodded slowly, accepting her words, and closed his eyes for a moment, allowing himself to get lost in her soothing touch.

However, after a moment, his eyes fluttered open and his brown-green eyes settled upon her own mocha orbs with a hint of some foreign emotion that conveyed a vulnerability.

“You know, sometimes I really don’t feel as charming as I’m supposed to be,” he hesitantly admitted, and Evie resisted the initial urge to widen her eyes at his confession. That was not at all normal cocky Chad Charming behavior, and she couldn’t help but find herself a bit bewildered by his statement.

“Why’s that?” Evie carefully questioned, treading carefully since she knew that this had to be sensitive territory. They had been together for about two months now, and every day was an interesting new experiment of their chemistry. And she didn’t intend to fail this one.

Chad swallowed, and then looked at her with an odd seriousness.

“Don’t tell anybody, babe, but I am really, really stupid,” Chad paused for a moment, and Evie nodded, resisting the urge to laugh at that statement, “and I’m kind of really a scaredy-cat.”

Evie quickly sobered and studied his face as he rested against her, tracing the contours of it with her fingers as he considered what he had said. He really did have sincerely charming features, and contrary to his beliefs, he could occasionally be insightful. He wasn’t the smartest boy she had ever met, but he certainly wasn’t as dumb as some she knew.

Also, Evie thought he was pretty brave to try to approach her again after what had happened between them shortly after she arrived at Auradon.

“You know, I don’t think you’re so dumb, and you’re certainly braver than you give yourself credit for,” she finally replied to the blond boy. Chad looked at her with a strange expression, staring at her in thought.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Evie replied, smiling sweetly at him as she tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

“You sure? I don’t want my handsome features to blind you,” Chad told her as serious as she had ever heard him tell her anything, and Evie giggled at him, shaking her head as she looked at him. She was sure he was not joking, but she couldn’t resist expressing some humor over his statement.

“No, your looks aren’t blinding me, Mister Charming,” Evie joked, and his expression softened as he eyed her.

Chad smiled at her and raised up a bit from her lap toward her face but stopped short of it, propped up on his elbows as he thought about his actions.

However, Evie didn’t have any reservations. Her breath was held in anticipation, she was sure her heart had quit beating, and her eyes were wide as she watched him, internally begging him to close the distance. He hadn’t kissed her at all in the entire time that they had been together, and it was kind of driving her crazy. She could easily see that he wanted to, but he never acted on it.

Chad looked away from her, and Evie saw what she was mostly certain was guilt. Evie furrowed her brow, not knowing why he could be feeling that way. So she gently took her hand and turned his face so that he was looking at her. He met her eyes for a moment, but he removed his gaze swiftly.

“What’s wrong?” Evie asked, more than a little worried about the reason that he wouldn’t kiss her.

Chad sighed, pushing off of her legs and sitting upright next to her. He folded his arms over his chest, chewing on his gum as he obviously tried to piece together whatever it was that he was going to respond to her with. Evie eyed him expectantly, giving him time to get through whatever it was.

“I just… I don’t know if I should.”

“If you should what?” Evie prodded gently and carefully, placing a hand on his arm. Chad looked up at her as soon as her digits touched him, an obvious conflict swirling in his eyes.

“I don’t know if I should kiss you,” Chad told her, and Evie tilted her head to the side slightly, confused.

“Why not?”

“I just don’t know if it’s too early for us or not,” Chad explained, but the way that he longingly looked at her lips shortly after told her everything that she needed to know. He thought she wasn’t ready. Evie was somewhat surprised by this, but she supposed he did have some basic gentleman attributes to him, despite how it appeared most of the time. Evie’s eyelids drooped a bit as she gazed at him and moved a bit closer.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I think that it’s the right time for me,” Evie hesitantly and deliberately told him, hoping that she had interpreted his nonverbal communications correctly.

Chad looked at her quickly, his eyes wide as he realized her proximity. She victoriously noted that his eyes started to darken as he almost accidentally looked over her form that was growing ever-nearer to him.

He moved closer to her approaching lips and she moved nearer to him easily. However, after a moment, his urge to kiss her must have overshadowed whatever shreds of resistance that the former flirt possessed, and he closed the distance between them so that their lips were only a hair’s breadth from touching.

“Kiss me, Chad Charming,” Evie whispered, and he eagerly followed her instructions, pushing his lips softly against hers in a sweet union of hearts. Evie shut her eyes easily, enjoying the feel of his lips finally upon hers.

After only a moment, Evie could tell that he was perhaps as experienced as she was as he surreptitiously slid his arms into place around her in an attempt to draw her into him more deeply.

Evie easily complied with his touch, enjoying every moment of it as she moved her lips with his in a steady rhythm and working a heated friction between their mouths. She gently ran her hands up his chest and on his shoulders, allowing one to trail upward to his hair and tangle in his blond locks.

However, after a moment, Evie pulled back from the intoxicating feelings, resting her head against his as mocha eyes met brown-green ones. They both cracked a smile at the other, looking at each other intensely.

“I should do that again sometime,” Chad told her, a bit of that cocky personality shining through as she looked at him. Evie chuckled under her breath, pressing a second more chaste kiss to his lips.

“You should,” Evie replied emphatically as she grinned.

They certainly weren’t a couple that anyone expected to ever get together, but conventionality had come to mean significantly less to them in the past couple of months.

It was perfectly imperfect.


End file.
